deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423
Archieven http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archief 1 Karel Biddeloo De pagina gaat heten: Lijst van cameo's van Karel Biddeloo. --Station7 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 10:41 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 11:06 (UTC)) Ik heb een klein beginnetje gemaakt, vanmiddag ga ik verder. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 11:06 (UTC)) Het ziet er goed. Maar, ik heb 1 vraagje. Zijn "de Ridder uit De Slag van Woeringen"en Karel de Montabour niet een en dezelfde persoon? --Station7 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 11:18 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 11:22 (UTC)) Dat klopt, maar in de Slag van Woeringen had hij nog geen naam gekregen. Hij verscheen als achtergrond figuur in de strip. Pas later kreeg hij een naam en achtergrond. Dat komt op de pagina nog ter sprake. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 11:22 (UTC)) Het wordt een beetje verwarrend zo voor mij. Deze bron zegt dat Karel Biddeloo voor het eerst te zien was in de Slag van Woeringen als Karel de Montabour. Kun je het uitleggen? --Station7 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 12:02 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 12:13 (UTC)) Wat in die bron staat klopt niet, zijn naam kreeg hij echt pas in Sol Invictus. Ik heb het intussen wat aangepast. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 12:13 (UTC)) Ik wil geen ruzie met je hebben, maar de stripspeciaalzaak.be is wel de site die altijd met de nieuwste covers komt van de Rode Ridder. Trouwens, ik heb zelf is een keer e-mail naar hun gestuurd en hun zijn heel erg betrouwbaar. Misschien weten hun dingen die zelfs wij niet weten. Dat laatste is wel het meest logisch. --Station7 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 12:16 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 12:18 (UTC)) Dat zou best kunnen, ik pas het wel even aan ;) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 12:18 (UTC)) Je zei dat Karel Biddeloo meer cameo's had naast Karel de Montabour en Kilyon. Alleen de slaaf is toegevoegd. Zijn er nog andere cameo's ;) --Station7 (overleg) 30 dec 2012 16:13 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 dec 2012 16:29 (UTC)) Dat weet ik niet zeker ik heb een aantal strips al een tijdje niet gelezen. Zulke cameo's kom je meestal per toevel tegen, als ik er weer een zie zet ik hem er gewoon bij. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 dec 2012 16:29 (UTC)) Jarig Ik ben vandaag jarig, dus wilde ik dit delen met jou :) --Station7 (overleg) 28 dec 2012 23:32 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 29 dec 2012 05:37 (UTC)) Hartelijk gefeliciteerd!!!!. Sorry voor mijn late reactie ik heb gisteravond niet meer op mijn mail gekeken. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 29 dec 2012 05:37 (UTC)) Dank je wel. De cover van Het Godsgericht is voor de eerste keer te zien :P De stripcover was op de 29ste te zien, toevallig, mijn verjaardag :) --Station7 (overleg) 30 dec 2012 18:39 (UTC) Roderidder.net/be Ziut jij op roderidder.net? Trouwens, waar heb jij de informatie van de Flop Top 5 vandaan van de roderidder.be? --Station7 (overleg) 30 dec 2012 18:38 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 dec 2012 19:01 (UTC)) Ik zit soms op de roderidder.net. De informatie van de Flop Top 5 kan ik mij nog enigzins herinneren van vroeger. Ik heb toen vrij vaak op Roderidder.be gezeten en weet nog welke strips erin gestaan hebben. Alleen de informatie zal naar het verdwijnen van die site wel niet meer te achterhalen zijn. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 dec 2012 19:01 (UTC)) Dus je hebt ook een accountant op Roderidder.net? Ik hoop niet dat ik te nieuwsgierig voor jouw ben ;) --Station7 (overleg) 30 dec 2012 19:02 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 dec 2012 19:07 (UTC)) Als ik het goed heb sta ik ingeschreven als Uncle Howard, maar ik heb maar een paar berichten op de site geplaatst. O.a. bij album 200 Oude Vijanden. Leuke cover overigens bij Het Godsgericht ik begin al uit te kijken naar de strip. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 dec 2012 19:07 (UTC)) Nieuwe strips Heb je de covers gezien van de Wederopstanding en Het Godsgericht (nieuwe betere afbeelding)? Demoniah keert weer terug in de stripreeks. Dat werd tijd na 10 strips ;) --Station7 (overleg) 1 jan 2013 11:42 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 1 jan 2013 12:48 (UTC)) Ik heb ze gezien en verheug mij al op de confrontatie tussen Demoniah en de Zwarte Narcis. Ik hoop ook dat nu haar echte naam gegeven wordt. Want "de Zwarte Narcis" vind ik wat verwarrend. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 1 jan 2013 12:48 (UTC)) En nu Ben je eraan gewend hoe de pagina's nu zijn? --Station7 (overleg) 4 jan 2013 19:04 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 4 jan 2013 19:17 (UTC)) Ja, ik ben eraan gewend. Vandaag had ik weinig tijd om wat op de site te doen. Morgen ga ik weer aan de gang. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 4 jan 2013 19:17 (UTC)) Nieuw blog Ik heb weer een nieuw blog gemaakt. Uiteraard hoop ik dat je dit leest, want er staat iets belangrijks over jouw in. :) --Station7 (overleg) 4 jan 2013 23:21 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 5 jan 2013 05:51 (UTC)) Bedankt, en natuurlijk zorg ik ervoor dat er nog veel meer personages op de site komen te staan. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 5 jan 2013 05:51 (UTC)) Ridder van de Ronde Tafel? Is Pelinore lid van de Ridders van de Ronde Tafel? --Station7 (overleg) 5 jan 2013 17:02 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 5 jan 2013 17:07 (UTC)) Pelinore heeft trouw gezworen aan Arthur, hij is één van zijn vazallen. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 5 jan 2013 17:07 (UTC)) Loki (God) Ik had een vraag. iK zag dat je een artikel van Loki de god wilde maken. Komt hij voor in de stripreeks; genoemd of verschenen, zo ja, in welke strip? ;) --Station7 (overleg) 6 jan 2013 11:19 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 6 jan 2013 12:49 (UTC)) Loki wordt vermeld in Modgudur. Verschenen is hij nog niet in de sripreeks, wel werd hij genoemd als vader van Hel. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 6 jan 2013 12:49 (UTC)) Merlijn-look-alike (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 6 jan 2013 15:59 (UTC)) Welk personage bedoel je met Merlijn's-look-alike? (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 6 jan 2013 15:59 (UTC)) Als Johan in de hel is, komt hij naar een boot toe in Modgudur in de Hel. Mijn oma vondt dit personage erg op Merlijn lijken. Toen ik en mijn oma het erover hadden, was oma er allang achter dat het niet Merlijn was. Slimme oma :) --Station7 (overleg) 6 jan 2013 16:04 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 6 jan 2013 16:06 (UTC)) Aha, dat personage lijkt inderdaad erg veel op Merlijn. Het is in feite Charon de bootsman uit de Hel. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 6 jan 2013 16:06 (UTC)) Deze gebruiker? Ben je deze gebruiker? --Station7 (overleg) 7 jan 2013 15:19 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 7 jan 2013 15:21 (UTC)) Nee, dat ben ik niet. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 7 jan 2013 15:21 (UTC)) Basilius Kun je de pagina van Basilius voor mij bevestigen? :) --Station7 (overleg) 13 jan 2013 15:21 (UTC) Vergeet wat ik hier schreef ;) Trouwens, is het Crispijn of de andere naam in De Heksenmeester? --Station7 (overleg) 13 jan 2013 17:03 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 jan 2013 06:15 (UTC)) Ik zal de pagina vandaag voor je verder bewerken. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 jan 2013 06:15 (UTC)) Druk? Je bent de laatste tijd minder op de site. Komt dit door privé omstandigheden? Ik hoop dat je gauw meer artikelen kan maken. Alleen kan ik het niet. Sinds jij niet de boeken hebt en ik wel, is het beter als jij de strips doet en ik de boeken. Ik heb trouwens als de meeste bokeen :P --Station7 (overleg) 19 jan 2013 23:20 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 20 jan 2013 06:55 (UTC)) Ik had wat minder tijd de laatste dagen, vandaag maak ik wat werk af waar ik aan begonnen was. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 20 jan 2013 06:55 (UTC)) Marco Polo? Kun je een plaatje uploaden van Marco Polo, niet Marco Lopo ;) van De Vreemdeling :) ? --Station7 (overleg) 22 jan 2013 16:49 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 22 jan 2013 19:01 (UTC)) Ik zal de strip morgen weer eens opzoeken. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 22 jan 2013 19:01 (UTC)) Category:Geslachtloos Ik zag dat je bij de personages die geslachtloos zijn, dat je er overal hij bijzet? Zijn deze personages nou mannen of niet? ;) --Station7 (overleg) 5 feb 2013 21:30 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 6 feb 2013 06:00 (UTC)) Ik zal er vandaag nog eens naar kijken. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 6 feb 2013 06:00 (UTC)) Hallo Ik vroeg me eigen af of je nog actief was, want ik ben altijd actief bijna, ook al zie je dat niet. Ik hoop gauw iets te horen ;) --Station7 (overleg) 7 mrt 2013 22:12 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 8 mrt 2013 05:19 (UTC)) Ik was de laatste dagen ziek, maar Zaterdag of Zondag was ik wel weer van plan hier aan de gang te gaan. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 8 mrt 2013 05:19 (UTC)) Terug? Wanneer zie ik je weer hier terug? --Station7 (overleg) 12 apr 2013 16:48 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 12 apr 2013 16:52 (UTC)) Het is alweer even geleden maar ik heb het vrij druk gehad. Deze Zondag of Zaterdagavond wilde ik weer wat personages op de site plaatsen uit De Moloch. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 12 apr 2013 16:52 (UTC)) Ik heb het ook vrij druk momenteel, maar dat zal binnenkort veranderen. Dan kan ik hier weer meer helpen (mijn eigen site). Ik hoop dat ik je niet stoor, want je bent top in foto's zetten hier. Heb je ook een FB account? --Station7 (overleg) 12 apr 2013 19:54 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 13 apr 2013 04:17 (UTC)) Nee, ik heb nog geen FB account. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 13 apr 2013 04:17 (UTC)) Foto's Wil je foto's maken van Jenne, de Herbergier uit de Bewaker en Monsters (De Judasgraal)? --Station7 (overleg) 14 apr 2013 18:26 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 15 apr 2013 04:19 (UTC)) Ik zal ze in de loop van de week op de site setten. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 15 apr 2013 04:19 (UTC)) Omgebracht door Johan van Horst Ik hoop dat ik niet te veel vraag, maar zou je misschien een keer wat foto's van personages die allemaal vermoord worden door Johan. Bijvoorbeeld ridders etc. en personages met namen zoals Siegmund van Kamroen, Bellart, Mariza, Maarten Halvoet etc. Zou is een keer er de tijd voor willen nemen? Ik ben het van plan helemaal anders te gaan doen met Omgebrachte mensen door Johan van Horst. :) --Station7 (overleg) 28 apr 2013 18:07 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 29 apr 2013 04:22 (UTC)) Is goed, ik zal eens wat foto's daarvan op de site zetten. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 29 apr 2013 04:22 (UTC)) Wouw, een briljant begin voor al de slachtoffers van de Rode Ridder in de stripreeks. :) Ik moet nog nadenken hoe ik het ga neerzetten, maar ik heb al een ideetje ;) --Station7 (overleg) 29 apr 2013 20:33 (UTC) Trouwens, je neemt wel alle tijd om zoveel mogelijk op de site zetten. Top! Op Google Afbeeldingen valt me steeds meer op dat als je de Rode Ridder intypt, je al gauw bij onze site komt. En we hebben al meer artikelen dan de Glee Wikia, wij hebben al 1586, en hun 1480. :) Hoe gaat het trouwens met je kunst/werk? --Station7 (overleg) 29 apr 2013 20:51 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 apr 2013 04:52 (UTC)) Na een magere winter hebben we nu weer werk genoeg. Voor de rest was ik vandaag nog van plan nog wat plaatjes van Johan's slachtoffers op de site te zetten. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 30 apr 2013 04:52 (UTC)) Infobox Zou je erop willen letten dat de infobox onder elkaar hoort en niet allemaal bij elkaar gedaan? Zo ziet het er meer georganiseerd uit en is er een beter overzicht. --Station7 (overleg) 4 mei 2013 19:25 (UTC) Strip? Uit welke strip komt deze foto? --Station7 (overleg) 6 mei 2013 20:55 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 7 mei 2013 04:25 (UTC))Uit De Samoerai. Ik zie net dat de man met de sikkel Diederik heet en niet Diedrich. Ik zal de biografie van deze man vandaag of morgen nog op de site zetten. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 7 mei 2013 04:25 (UTC)) Foto's? Uit welke strips komt de foto's van File:Johan x Kian.JPG and File:Johan x Harald.JPG? --Station7 (overleg) 20 mei 2013 09:42 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 20 mei 2013 09:50 (UTC)) Kian kwam in De Kroon van Deidre voor. Harald in Het Graf van Ronjar. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 20 mei 2013 09:50 (UTC)) Stripmoorden van Johan gedurende elke strip Kun je me helpen met de stripreeks een beetje door te struinen en kijken hoeveel slachtoffers Johan maakt (en dan bedoel ik los van genoemde personages die in de respectieve strip verschijnen)? --Station7 (overleg) 20 mei 2013 13:32 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 20 mei 2013 13:34 (UTC)) Ik zal eens even kijken ik heb niet alle strips bij de hand. Hier zijn in ieder geval nog vier foto's voor de slachtoffer pagina. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 20 mei 2013 13:34 (UTC)) Fata Morgana - gevecht Johan met ? Met wie vecht Johan aan het einde van Fata Morgana als Sid Yoessef is neergestoken? Is het wel Sid Yessoef? --Station7 (overleg) 21 mei 2013 18:25 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 22 mei 2013 04:18 (UTC)) De man zegt tegen Zora dat hij Sid Yessoef is de broer van Sid Yoessef. Het is dus inderdaad Sid Yessoef die aan het einde met Johan vecht. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 22 mei 2013 04:18 (UTC)) Oh ja, kun je die foto uploaden waarin Sid Yessoef wordt omgebracht door Zora? Ik ga mijn strips in hoesjes doen, zodat ik er beter bij kan. :) De foto gebruik voor Slachtoffers van Johan van Horst#Weetjes. :-) --Station7 (overleg) 22 mei 2013 07:43 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 22 mei 2013 15:20 (UTC)) Ik zal hem er vannavond opzetten. Overigevens gefeliciteerd met het 3 jarig bestaan van de site. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 22 mei 2013 15:20 (UTC)) Dank je wel. Ik had het in principe niet zonder je gekund. :) --Station7 (overleg) 22 mei 2013 17:28 (UTC) Welke strip? Uit welke strip komt File:Johan x Morgon.JPG? Is het De Overlevenden? --Station7 (overleg) 22 mei 2013 09:12 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 22 mei 2013 15:11 (UTC)) Dat klopt die komt uit De Overlevenden. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 22 mei 2013 15:11 (UTC)) Foto's? Zou je de volgende foto's kunnen uploaden: *Johan x Klaus uit de Vuurgeest *Johan x Kopfbrecher in De Man Zonder Verleden *Johan x Mika uit Olavinlinna (strip) *Johan x Gropak uit De Spookvallei *Johan x Grak uit De Wraak van de Nachtridders *Johan x Thorwald uit De Schat van Dijkenland *Johan x Klingsor uit Klingsor (strip) *Johan x Merlijn's dubbelganger uit De Toverstaf (strip) *Johan x Rolo uit Hydra (strip) *Johan x Tenebrax uit Het Grote Geheim *Johan x Brettus uit Het Koekoeksjong *Johan x Sighold uit Het Behouden Zwaard (strip) *Johan x Peng uit De Vreemdeling *Johan x Sriwat uit de Amazones *Johan x Malegis uit de Duisterburcht *Johan x Kerwyn uit Kerwyn de Magiër *Johan x Kurt uit Met Masker en Zwaard *Johan x Norvald uit Het Nimfenwoud *Johan x Arnak uit Het Oog van Toth *Johan x Jonas uit De Dodecaëder *Johan x Youssof uit de Schat van Carthago Deze wil ik het liefst zo snel mogelijk op de pagina hebben, zodat het al een heel deel compleet is. Neem al je tijd hiervoor. :) --Station7 (overleg) 23 mei 2013 19:12 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 24 mei 2013 04:19 (UTC)) Dat komt goed, ik denk dat ik de meeste Zaterdag op de site zet. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 24 mei 2013 04:19 (UTC))